Osvaldo Supino
Ha raggiunto la ribalta mediatica grazie al web diventando in breve tempo uno dei nuovi fenomeni pop italianiYoung.itOsvaldo Supino nuovo fenomeno musicale - Affaritaliani.itOsvaldo Supino Webstar, Corriere del Mezzogiorno. A tutto il 2012, è stato l'unico italiano nominato tre volte ai BT Digital Music Awards in Inghilterra Corriereinformazione. Ha all'attivo 8 singoli e 2 EP.Supino quarto su Itunes - Corriereinformazione. Biografia È nato e cresciuto a Torremaggiore, in provincia di Foggia, con il padre Vincenzo, la madre Anna Maria e il fratello minore Giovanni Pio. Inizia ad esibirsi sin da piccolo, seguendo i suoi miti Michael Jackson, Claudio Baglioni e Madonna, gareggiando in diversi concorsi canori nazionali che nel 2002 lo portano a partecipare a due programmi di MTV, TRL e Say What?Biografia. Inizi Nel 2003 si trasferisce a Milano, dove, grazie ad una sua demo, si fa notare da Alfredo Cerruti e Dado Parisini, coi quali firma il primo contratto discograficoCollaborazione Cerruti - Parisini. Nel 2007 recede dal contratto discografico e pubblica in maniera indipendente Moving on una cover di Taio Cruz. Per l’alto numero di accessi il suo è l’unico sito ufficiale italiano a classificarsi ai BT Digital Music Awards, dove arriva alla posizione 16 su duecento artisti. Nello stesso anno viene nominato al Premio WWW de Il Sole 24 orePremio WWW. Nel 2008 incide Get back cover di un brano di Britney Spears; con il brano ottiene nuovamente una nomination ai BT Digital Music Awards dove si classifica settimoMusic Room Osvaldo ai Bt Awards. 2009 A maggio pubblica Work that body, il primo singolo inedito. Gira il primo videoclipIntervista Vanify Fair diretto da Roberto Chierici che citazione necessaria|attira l'attenzione degli utenti di YouTube, Current e QoobWork That Body Video. A dicembre pubblica Fell for the enemyIntervista Tg1 in collaborazione con Chris Crocker prodotto da Latisha Van Simon e Ferras. Il videoclip sempre diretto da Roberto Chierici, viene presentato in esclusiva su Tgcom24 Fell for the Enemy - TG ComOsvaldo Supino Live in London - TG Com 2010 A maggio pubblica Get sexyGet Sexy / Icona Gay - I Think Magazine e a giugno parte il tour live. Riceve nuovamente una nomination ai BT Digital Music Awards dove arriva undicesimo Corriereinformazione. Il videoclip del brano, in cui Supino seduce e avvelena un prete, scatena polemicheGet Sexy Video Scandalo. A novembre pubblica LOLSingolo LoL - Comunicato Stampa, prodotto da Latisha Van Simon. Il videoclip mostra per la prima volta un bacio gay in una produzione italianaIl bacio gay sbarca nei videoclip - GQ.COM. 2011 Dopo un tour live che segue la pubblicazione di LOL, a maggio pubblica Like this scritto e prodotto da Supino con Latisha Van Simon e Femke. A giugno esce il videoclip, sempre girato da Roberto Chierici e a luglio parte da Parigi con il Like this live tour 2011Like this Live Tour Parigi. Il 29 ottobre pubblica When I think about sexSingolo When I Think About Sex - Comunicato Stampa scritto e prodotto da Charlie Mason, Richard Hymas e John Matthews. Segue il videoclip che viene presentato su TGCom e con When I think about sex vince il primo premio ai NIckelClip My Generation Awards nella sezione giovaniPremiazione NickelClip My Generation Awards. Il 25 novembre pubblica il suo primo EP dal titolo Here I amHere I Am - Recensione I Think MagazineAlbum Here I Am, Corriere del Mezzogiorno, che racchiude cinque brani scritti e prodotti da 11 autori internazionali. Tra le firme compaiono Charlie Mason, Mans Ek, Latisha Van Simon, Richard Hymas, John Matthews, Femke, Daniel Volpe, Thomas Lipp, Christian Rabb, Kristoffer Sjokvist e Frida Molander. 2012 A fine maggio pubblica MannequinzSingolo Mannequinz - Comunicato Stampa, segue il tour estivo HERE I AM LIVE TOUR 2012 dove oltre alle date italiane per la prima volta tocca anche Svizzera e GermaniaHere I Am Tour 2012, esibendosi anche a Londra sul palco di Trafalgar SquareOsvaldo Infiamma Londra - Young.it per il World Pride LondonOsvaldo Supino, il singolo, il tour e Londra - Quotidiano di Foggia. Il 28 agosto pubblica Here I am: Golden & Remixed, una riedizione dell'EP di debutto contenente otto remix e un brano inedito dal titolo I’m a man (Not a piece of meat)Here I Am: Golden & Remixed. A settembre pubblica il videoclip di Mannequinz diretto da Roberto Chierici. Il video è un cortometraggio scritto dai fratelli Supino e Simone Francesco Berardis, con riferimenti e citazioni al mondo popMannequinz Video. Mannequinz è giudicato uno dei 25 migliori videoclip italiani dell’anno ai MEI Mannequinz Miglior Video ai MEI - Meiweb e riceve la nomination ai PIVI 2012 come miglior video e miglior montaggio. Discografia EP * 2011 - Here I AmItunes Here I Am * 2012 - Here I Am: Golden and Remixed''Itunes Here I Am: Golden and Remixed Singoli * 2009 - Work That BodyITunes Work That Body * 2009 - Fell For The Enemy * 2010 - Get SexyITunes Get Sexy * 2010 - LoLITunes LoL * 2011 - Like ThisITunes Like This * 2011 - When I Think About SexITunes When I Think About Sex * 2012 - I'll Help You Let Me GoITunes I'll Help You Let Me Go * 2012 - MannequinzITunes Mannequinz Note Collegamenti Esterni * Sito Ufficiale * Osvaldo Supino Official Youtube Channel Categoria:Persone LGBT